Celestial Sailor Moon
by Guardian Angel Serenity
Summary: The girls have been living happily in the moon kingdom only to have to return to the earth fifteen years later
1. Story overveiw

Overveiw

It's been fifteen years since the final battle on earth and the moon kingdom was restored and now Rini the daughter of Queen serenity and king Endimion or Serena and Darian as they used to be known by has officially become a teenager and gained her full sailor powers, proud of their young daughters achievement the queen and king began planning a huge surprise party for her however their plans were canceled as a new enemy began to ravage the earth and as they were still the guardians of the earth as well as the moon kingdom the sailor scouts returned to the earth to return the peace and happiness and along the way new friendships are formed and powers discovered.


	2. Chapter 1 Scout Training

Chapter one

Scout training

Rini and Lita were standing out in the training grounds waiting for ami and rei to join them for their training exercises, it was unusual for ami and rei to be late however it didn't worry the girls as there had been nothing but peace for the last fifteen years so it was highly unlikely anything could have happened so they just continued to wait.

"Oh shoot we're late for training with Rini" said Rei to Ami as the finished helping the king and queen with putting balloons up in the ballroom for rini's surprise party. Queen serenity put the last balloon she had up before turning to face her friends "i wish to join you girls for training today, it has been long since our last battle that i fear i may have lost my touch."

Ami smile "offcourse Lita and Rini should be waiting for us out in the training arena" responded ami

"Ok i shall meet you out there in about five minutes" Replied Queen Serenity

Ami and Rei nodded before both leaving and heading to the training area.

"Bout time you two got here" said Lita with a smile seeing the two girls enter the training area

"We are sorry but Serenity needed our help with something" replied Rei smiling

"Did i happen to hear my name" came serenities voice from the other side of the arena

Rini upon hearing her mother's voice ran over to give her mother a huge hug "are you joining us mother" said Rini looking up at her mother's smiling face

"Indeed i am my dear" replied Serenity looking up at her friends smiling

Serenity nodded to the others before taking her broach out from a hidden pocket in her dress "Moon Eternal Power" yelled Serenity as she transformed into eternal sailor moon

"Mini moon crystal power"

Mercury crystal power"

"Mars crystal power"

"Jupiter crystal power" yelled the other four girls all transforming

"They don't start without me" came Mina's voice from the other side of the arena and mina already transformed as sailor Venus walked out

"So great of you to actually join us Venus" said Mars sarcastically

"Now mars we don't need sarcasm" responded moon "ok first up we're going to work on hand to hand combat mercury you team up with mars, Jupiter you team up with Venus and I'll team up with my daughter" said Moon and they all paired up ready to spar. And the training began.


	3. Chapter 2 Return to earth

Chapter Two

Return to earth

The girls were about to finish up their training when an alarm sound started to fill the area and king Endimion came running out of the caste to them "earth is under attack" said Endimion causing the sailor scouts to gasp "Pluto just sent word that we are needed down there and she will come get us in about an hour get anything you need and meet back here" the girls all nodded before heading off to get prepared luckily they didn't need much as Pluto had kept a house on earth and still kept in contact with Serena's family on earth who now knew everything. About ten minutes later serenity Endimion and Rini were waiting for the others who weren't far behind them and about ten minutes later Pluto appeared, "it is good to see you all again it's a shame it's not under better circumstances anyway if you will all please stand in a circle i will begin the transportation process" said Pluto and they all did as she said and a few moments later they all disappeared and reappeared on earth.

"the attacks have been centralised around the centre of Tokyo it seems that whatever is doing it is trying to take control of the future crystal Tokyo however the timings of the attacks have been rather scattered .Neptune and Uranus have been doing their best to protect the city however with the attacks growing more each day it has been very tiring on them, the attacks have stopped for now so i would suggest you go and get settled in" said Pluto indicating to the house behind them and she led them inside .

They stopped at a room with a red door that when opened showed a room that appeared to be decorated like the temple rei once lived in "i figured you would be more comfortable if your rooms felt familiar so i took the liberty of copying your original rooms from when you lived on earth Rei this is your room" said Pluto before they continued on stopping at a blue door "ami" said Pluto opening the door before continuing on stopping at a green door "Lita" she then continued on to an orange door "mina" then they continued coming to two doors side by side a pink and a white one "Rini your room is though the pink door it is exactly like your room back on the moon kingdom and as it is on the moon kingdom it is next to serenity and Endimion room, Amara Michelle Hotaru and my rooms are just up the hall the living area is through the doorways at each end of the hall"

"also while you are here serenity and Endimion i would prefer if you go by Serena and Darien and also your earth mother wishes for you all to go visit her as soon as possible" Finished Pluto

"Thank you Pluto we shall get settled in and head over there in a few hours" replied Serenity.


End file.
